


Silver Ring of Promise • Forget - Me - Not •

by KelvinT15



Category: KevJumba, Ryan Higa Production Company
Genre: Drama, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelvinT15/pseuds/KelvinT15
Summary: The unfortunate happens; Kevin seems to be in an unpredictable situation. Will Ryan be able to help Kevin with his problem? Will the promise be remembered? Discover as how Ryan and his friends enlighten the lost Kevin, and how Ryan delivers the sworn promise!





	1. Heart’s Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about this fan-fiction, please visit: http://fav.me/d8hoq3l

It wasn’t like any normal day for Ryan Higa. The moment when he received a call from his brother, Kyle Higa, he immediately rushed out of his house. What actually happened? No one really knew about it, not even his friends.

 

Ryan looked worried; he went to his garage to take his car and went on his way. “Hang in there, Kevin.” Ryan mumbled. Did something happen to him? After 20 minutes have passed, he finally reached the hospital. He parked his car, and took out his phone to check something while he walked towards the hospital lobby. Someone then waved at him, “Ryan, over here!”

 

As Ryan approached the source of the voice, the person shrugged, “You took a long time to come here.”

“I’m sorry, brother. I tried to drive as fast as I could, but the hospital is not really a place that’s nearby.” Ryan replied.

 

“It doesn’t matter now. Come with me.” Kyle said.

Ryan followed his brother, “Alright. I forgot to ask you for his room number earlier.”

 

They took an escalator to the second floor. Ryan still looked worried as they navigated through the hallway. It was rare to see him in that kind of state. Kyle stopped walking as he switched his attention to his younger brother, “Here we are, in front of his room. I’ll be going home now, think you can handle it from here?”

 

Ryan nodded and thanked his brother. Kyle offered a faint smile and patted Ryan’s back as a sign of encouragement. Afterwards, he went on his way home. As the sounds of his brother’s footsteps faded, Ryan looked inside through the door’s glass window. He saw a doctor writing something on his clipboard. He deeply inhaled and exhaled before placing his hand on the doorknob, bracing himself for the worst news.

 

Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside. The atmosphere seemed to be filled with the smell of antibiotics, or so Ryan guessed. His eyes scanned the white room until they landed on an occupant lying on the bed. Kevin had an IV attached at the back of his hand, and his head was wrapped with bandages. The doctor noticed Ryan’s presence, and greeted him.

 

“Good evening, you must be Ryan. I’m Doctor Davidson.” The doctor greeted him kindly.

 

“Oh. Yes, good evening, doctor.” Ryan greeted back; his eyes were still focused on Kevin.

He took a short inhale before asking, “What exactly happened to him?”

 

Davidson continued writing on his paper, “Three days ago, people who brought him here witnessed that he was involved in a car accident. It would appear his head got injured in the process and has been unconscious ever since. More or less a concussion, but I believe he’ll be fine sooner or later.”

 

“Three days ago?” He thought to himself, he felt rather unsure about the doctor’s answer, “Did he come to possess any other injuries?”

 

Davidson averted his eyes from his clipboard to look at Ryan, “Unfortunately, we can’t disclose further information until tested. A single concussion can result into many conclusions. We still need to do more research about his condition.”

 

“Is there anything you could do to help him?” Ryan asked worriedly. Kevin’s situation had still not been thoroughly explained, yet he felt a tinge of panic welling up inside him.

“Hopefully, if he wakes up by tomorrow, we can initiate some tests as soon as possible.” The young doctor smiled reassuringly.

 

Ryan thanked him, but, even though lessened, his worries remained. After a few more clicks of Davidson’s pen on his clipboard, he excused himself and exited the room. Ryan slowly approached Kevin and sat on the chair beside the bed. He stared at Kevin’s pale face. Inching his sight upward, he noticed there were some blood stains on the bandage. Tears started to leak from Ryan’s eyes. Before long, he started crying.

 

“How could this happen to you, Kevin? I’m sorry.” He grabbed Kevin’s hand. His tears kept falling as his guilt grew. He should have been there to protect him; he shouldn’t have been oblivious to the possibilities that might have led to Kevin’s present situation.

 

“Damn, you told me to stay strong before, but look at me now, you must be disappointed.” Ryan chuckled.

 

After a while of silent weeping, Ryan wiped off his tears. He suddenly remembered a promise he made with Kevin before the latter went back to Los Angeles. Slowly, his mouth formed a soft smile, and he regained a bit of his strength.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, a silhouette was looking at them from the hallway. Ryan felt a weird sensation, almost as if someone was watching them. He briefly looked through the door’s glass, and there he saw an almost-invisible silhouette on the other side. It noticed him and it started to run away. Ryan made a split-second decision to follow the mysterious figure. He sprinted out of the room and chased the silhouette, “Wait! Come back!”

 

Arriving at an intersection in the hallway; the unknown figure immediately turned right which caught Ryan off-guard. He stumbled, nearly missing the right angle and he quickly attempted to regain his balance in an attempt to continue his chase, but the silhouette had already disappeared.

 

“Shoot! I lost it.” Ryan punched the wall. He wanted to know what it was; he wanted to know why it was watching them.

 

Having no clues of the silhouette’s possible destination, Ryan had no other choice but to return to Kevin’s room. On the way there, his thoughts drifted back to the mysterious figure. What was its goal? Was there something that person wanted from them? Why them?

 

From the hospital’s entrance, the silhouette leaned behind a pillar. “… Ryan.” It whispered, before disappearing into the busy street.

 

Ryan decided it was best to sleep at the hospital for it was already late. Not to mention, after the events that just happened that night, mixed with the confusion and worry he has been experiencing, he felt exhausted. He imagined how bad of an idea it would become to drive home in that kind of condition. He sat back on the chair beside Kevin’s bed, carefully adjusting himself. Despite the uncomfortable position he was currently in, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep at Kevin’s side.


	2. Precious Gift

Someone shook Ryan’s body, “… up. Wake up, Ryan.” Ryan kept still, so the person tried to wake him up for a few more times.

 

Ryan mumbled, “Is breakfast ready? If not, you can wake me up later.”

He heard a laugh, “Dude, do you think this is a hotel?”

 

Ryan felt the voice was familiar; his eyes opened halfway before rubbing each one. After Ryan’s sight focused, a surprised look instantly planted his face.

 

Ryan shouted, “Kevin? You are awake?!” and he hugged Kevin.

Kevin laughed, “Whoa! Haha, that was unexpected. Did you hit your head or something?”

 

Ryan realized that he suddenly hugged Kevin; he flushed in embarrassment, “No. I didn’t hit my head, silly.” Ryan pouted. Kevin teased him, “Oh, really?”

 

Ryan actually felt happy to see Kevin finally awake, he asked Kevin about his current condition. The latter stated that he felt a little better, but his head still hurt.

 

Kevin continued; “The doctor did a medical check-up this morning. He tried to wake you up, but I told him to let you sleep a bit more because I thought that you might have been feeling really exhausted since yesterday.”

 

“Oh also, the doctor told me that he wanted to speak with you. He is waiting at his office.”

 

“It must be important. Where can I find his office?” Ryan asked.

 

Kevin told Ryan about the doctor’s location. As soon as Ryan prepared himself, he paced to the doctor’s office. He knocked on the door and Davidson welcomed him in, telling him to take a seat.

 

Ryan looked restless and curious, “Doctor, were you able to find anything about Kevin’s injuries?”

 

“To be honest, I have. The accident resulted in amnesia, he didn’t forget about entirely everything, but…” Davidson paused.

“I’m prepared for the worst situation. You can tell me, doctor.” He said with a serious face.

 

“His important memories disappeared. He still remembers about you and his friends, but how both of you met and memories that are considered important disappeared.” The doctor said hesitantly.

 

“His important memories? How about-…” Ryan replied.

The young doctor started to look uncomfortable, “Wait, there’s more. The serious side effect of the accident is… if he doesn’t regain his memories in seven days, he’ll forget everything.”

 

Ryan looked startled. He couldn’t believe what the doctor just said about Kevin’s condition. Seven days, while the last day is on Christmas, who would have guessed?

 

Ryan excused himself and went outside. He couldn’t think clearly at the moment. As a matter of fact, Ryan actually had a crush on Kevin; will he be able to recover Kevin’s memories?

 

He walked towards the hospital’s park; he tried to relax himself before going back to Kevin’s room. Slowly, he gazed at the blue sky, “I promise to protect you and I will help you regain your memories, Kevin. That’s my new promise to you.” Ryan smiled.

 

After Ryan felt better, he decided to go back to Kevin’s room. When he opened the door, he noticed that Kevin was looking at the scenery through the windows. Kevin noticed Ryan’s presence and he asked how the meeting was. The older one couldn’t tell the truth yet; he said it went fine.

 

“I have good news for you, Ryan.” Kevin smiled.

“Good news? What is it, Kevin?” Ryan asked.

 

“Doc said that I’ll be allowed to go out of the hospital today!” Kevin said cheerfully. Ryan smiled weakly, and he asked if Kevin wanted to go out for breakfast.

 

“Ryan, it’s already half past eleven. I already ate breakfast this morning.” The younger replied. Ryan looked a bit disappointed, he noticed it.

“I’m still hungry though. Your treat, right?” he followed-up, trying to imitate the puppy-dog-eyes. Ryan punched Kevin’s arm lightly, “Haha, sure.”

 

As Ryan prepared to stand up from his seat, Kevin said he wanted to take a shower first. He glanced around, asking Ryan where his clothes went. “Oh, shoot.” Ryan mumbled, “Your clothes were stained, so my brother took it to the laundry yesterday. Although I brought my own clothes in case you need it.”

“That's neat, thanks!” Kevin took Ryan’s spare clothes and went to the bathroom.

* * *

 

After Kevin was ready, he and Ryan went to the lobby to pay for Kevin’s occupancy and medicines.

 

They went to the nearest café, and decided to eat breakfast there. Ryan looked worried for a few times, but tried his best to appear happy in front of Kevin. After some moments of silent eating, Ryan asked Kevin why he decided to go back to Las Vegas after a long time.

 

Kevin looked confused for awhile, “To be honest, I don’t know. I felt that I have business to do here, but I couldn’t remember at all.”

Ryan fell silent; he thought to himself about what Davidson told him earlier. “I hope you can remember it soon, Kevin.” Ryan said.

 

After eating, they decided to go out for a walk. A moment later, someone bumped onto Ryan. That person nodded, he almost instantly apologized to Ryan before quickly walking away from the duo.

 

“It’s not nice to bump onto a stranger in the morning.” Ryan said.

 

Ryan noticed that Kevin looked like he was lost in thought. Ryan tried to ask Kevin about it. Kevin didn’t answer Ryan’s question, he suddenly asked if something was missing.

“I don’t think that I’m miss-…” before Ryan finishes his sentences, Kevin ran off. Ryan panicked, and decided to follow him.

 

Kevin shouted, “Thief!” The person who bumped onto Ryan earlier suddenly ran faster. Ryan looked surprised. They ran into a small alleyway, there was only a dead-end, the thief couldn’t run away.

 

Kevin was starting to lose his temper. He shouted, “Give us that box back!”

The sly thief smirked at Kevin.

 

“Wait, Kevin! Don’t strain yourself.” Ryan shouted.

Kevin looked back, “Ryan, try to get to the police. I’ll handle this myself.”

 

Ryan was surprised; he stood still on the same spot. “Go, hurry!” Kevin shouted. Ryan nodded, he ran away to look for the nearest police station, leaving only Kevin and the thief in the alleyway.

 

Kevin’s expression turned serious, “It looks like there’s only you and me. Give me that box back, or else!”

He taunted the younger male, “Hmph, or what? Aren't you one of those popular people? You guys make me sick! Get lost!”

 

Kevin clenched his fists, and…

* * *

 

Ryan finally arrived at the police station, he panted, “Officer, I need your help!”

The police officer took a sip of his coffee, “What’s the matter, kid?”

 

Ryan explained the whole situation to the police officer. The police agreed to help him and he brought some of his men with him. When they arrived at the alleyway, “Here is the location-…” Ryan stopped when his eyes gazed to the distance.

 

Kevin lay on the ground, wounded and covered in blood. The same thing happened to the thief. “Kevin!!” Ryan shouted and ran to where Kevin was.

 

The officer ordered his men to check the condition of the thief. His men told him that the culprit was unconscious; he nodded and told them to bring him to the car.

 

The police officer saw that Ryan was crying, he tried to calm Ryan down, “Thanks for reporting, kid. Make sure you bring your friend to the hospital, his injuries look severe.” Ryan didn’t even budge. The police officer patted Ryan’s back and went back to the car.

 

“I promised that I will protect you. I failed to do so, I’m sorry, Kevin.” Ryan sobbed.

Kevin coughed, “… Ryan? I-is that you?”

 

“Kevin! D-don’t talk, save your energy. I’ll call an ambulance.” Ryan panicked.

Kevin interrupted Ryan, “No, it’s not necessary. Here is your box, Ryan. I got it back for you.” He tried to smile.

 

Ryan replied in a trembling voice, “It doesn’t matter. You’re the one who is important right now.”

 

Kevin grabbed Ryan’s hand, “Don’t worry about me, Ryan. I’ll be just fine.” After that line, he passed out. Ryan tried to calm himself down before he panicked, “I-I better call my brother, I’m sure he knows what to do.”

* * *

 

At Ryan’s house, Kyle was watching television when his phone rang. He picked up his phone and saw a familiar name as the caller ID. He wondered why Ryan was calling him.

 

“What’s up, Ryan?” Kyle asked.

Ryan replied with a trembling voice, “B-brother, could you pick me up soon?”

 

Kyle became confused, “What? You brought your own car yesterday, why should I pick you up?”

 

Ryan explained a bit of the situation to his brother; he also said that Kevin got injured and needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. Kyle then asked why Ryan didn’t bring Kevin to the hospital if he got injured again.

 

Ryan raised his voice a little bit, “I can’t, brother! The doctor would punch me if he sees Kevin in this condition, and he is unconscious right now. I can’t leave him here.”

 

“Okay, okay. Tell me where you are; I’ll get there as soon as I can.” Kyle replied.

 

Ryan told his brother about his current location. After some minutes of impatient waiting, his brother arrived and drove the two to their house.

* * *

 

As they arrived, they brought Kevin to Ryan’s room.

 

“Well, his injuries are really bad like you said on the phone.” Kyle sighed. “I’ll take care of him from here. You can take a shower or something, you looked beat.”

“Okay… Well, a lot has happened today.” Ryan took his towel and went to the bathroom.

 

After taking a shower, he went back to his room. He saw his brother still cleaning Kevin’s wounds.

 

“Hey, you’re not done yet?” Ryan asked.

Kyle wrapped some bandages around Kevin’s hand, “He has a lot of wounds, you know?”

 

Ryan talked a bit with his brother. It took a while before Kyle was finally finished with his treatments.

 

Kyle wiped off his sweat, “Finally done. I’m going to tell you about his injuries.”

Ryan tried to sit in a comfortable position, “A-alright.”

 

Kyle wiped off blood from his hands with a towel, “Seems that the thief had a pocket knife with him when he fought with Kevin. You can see on some parts of his body that possess cut wounds, some bruises and torn up clothing. I’m glad that the knife didn’t reach his neck or any other vital parts.”

 

Kyle continued, “Also, I talked to the doctor yesterday before you came. Did he tell anything more about Kevin’s condition?”

 

“Well, he didn’t tell much about it yesterday. But this morning, he called me to his office to report about his condition. He told me that he has amnesia.” Ryan said.

“He has amnesia? But how could he still remember you?” Kyle looked confused.

 

Ryan looked sad, “Apparently, only the important memories disappeared. He also warned me that if his memories don’t get restored in 7 days, he'll forget everything.”

“That’s not good.” Kyle replied while slightly squinting his eyes.

 

Ryan appeared to be close to crying, “I know! I’m confused, I mean, how I can help him-…”

Kyle patted Ryan’s back, “You should rest, for the time being. You seem to need it more than anything right now. I'm sure he would wake up in a few hours. Don't worry about it.”

* * *

 

Ryan couldn't rest peacefully while knowing that Kevin was severely injured. He couldn’t simply let go of this uneasy feeling, so he decided to go to the library.

 

He didn’t even bother changing his clothes as he climbed down the stairs.  Kyle noticed the sound of footsteps and asked, “Ryan, where are you going this late? You should rest, you know.” Kyle said.

 

Ryan was hesitant for a moment to answer his brother's question, before finally saying, “I think I’ll go to the library.”

 

Kyle sighed, he knew that if he forbade Ryan to go; he still try to. Ryan is not a kid anymore, he's sure that Ryan could protect himself.

 

He drove his car out from the garage and went on his way to the library. He kept thinking about Kevin on the way, but he shouldn't. He realized that if he didn't try focus to the road, there might be an accident.

 

Later, he arrived at the library. He parked his car, and went inside. He greeted the librarian and went straight to the medical section of the library.

 

“The History of Vaccine, Basic First Aid Kit Treatment, Anatomy...” Ryan mumbled while looking through the book shelves.

 

“I never went to this section before, why is it so hard to look for a book?” He sighed.

 

The librarian noticed that Ryan was struggling in the medical section. She decided to approach him, and asked, “Excuse me, you look troubled, I could try to find the book that you wanted. What is it that you are looking for?”

 

Ryan scratched his head, feeling embarrassed, “I’m searching for a book about amnesia. I wonder if you could help me find it.”

 

The librarian smiled, “Sure. I'll take a look at some catalogs. You can sit there while I check.”

“I’ll help you find it too.” Ryan said.

 

She smiled, “No, it's alright. I will go downstairs to search it on the computer. Just relax.”

 

Ryan had no choice but to sit on the sofa. The librarian went downstairs, and sat in front of her computer. “A book about amnesia, I wonder if that book existed.” She murmured.

 

After a few minutes of research, “Found it! MS-10C.” She went back upstairs; and told Ryan that she found where the book is.

 

Ryan couldn't look even happier after he heard what the librarian said. The latter pushed the rolling stairs, and took the object out from the shelf.

 

She coughed, “Here you go; it is kind of dusty because people rarely read something related to this.”

 

“Thank you- Um…” Ryan stumbled for a second

She introduced herself, “Rebecca, Rebecca Bunker.”

 

“Thanks, Rebecca.” Ryan smiled.

“No problem. Tell me if you need any help later, okay?” Rebecca went downstairs back to her seat.

 

Ryan then proceeded to look for information about amnesia.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Ryan's house, Kevin finally regained consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he felt familiar with the environment. He cringed in pain and stayed still as he remembered how injured he was. He looked around and he saw someone.

 

“You already up?” Kyle said while placing a warm towel on Kevin's head.

Kevin felt familiar with Kyle's face, “You must be… Ryan's brother, Kyle, right?”

 

“Yeah, you're right. Don't talk too much yet, you only have a little amount of energy.” Kyle said.

 

Kevin felt nervous and asked Kyle if it was okay for him to be there. Kyle laughed, “Haha, of course it is. You were severely injured, and plus, you're in Ryan's room, he brought you here.”

 

He continued, “I'm taking care of you right now, because Ryan didn't want to bring you to the hospital. He's scared if the doctor would get mad at him.”

 

Kyle also told Kevin that Ryan was out at the moment. He went to the library, and he thought Ryan will be back sooner or later.

 

Kevin nodded in response. After Kyle cleaned him up and replaced his bandages, he went back to his room.

* * *

 

At the library, Ryan groaned, “This is so difficult to understand! I think I should ask my brother later.”

 

Ryan closed the book, putting it back where it was. He noticed that it was already late, so he went downstairs to give his thanks and bid farewell to Rebecca.

 

On the way home, he decided to buy some bread for Kevin, his brother and his friends. The clerk smiled and thanked him for his purchase.

 

Walking down the stone pavements, he saw someone across the street. It was the same silhouette that watched Ryan and Kevin in the hospital. The silhouette was standing there, looking towards Ryan's direction.

 

Ryan suddenly sprinted across without thinking, which surprised the silhouette. It took a long leap, and Ryan wanted to make sure to catch it this time.

 

But then there was a bend on the street, the silhouette jumped and untied its black robe. Ryan wasn't expecting the robe at all. He got trapped in it and fell.

 

As he freed himself from the robe, he lost track of the silhouette yet again.

 

“Damn it!” He shouted once again.

 

He knew that it wasn't such a good idea to chase the silhouette empty handed. Who knew if it was a killer or if it was someone dangerous which could put his life in danger?

 

While he cleaned himself off, he found a yellow Carnation petal. Why was there a flower petal on its robe? He decided to go back to his car and drove off.

 

The silhouette walked out from the shadows, and picked up its black robe. “You can’t catch me, Ryan.” It disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

 

Finally, Ryan reached home; he went inside and realized that almost everyone already went to sleep. He took two pieces of bread with him and left the rest on the kitchen table.

 

Ryan scratched his head on the way to his room and started to yawn. He went inside and saw Kevin was awake.

 

“Kevin, you're awake?” Ryan asked.

Kevin tried to get up from the bed, “Yeah. One and a half hours ago, I guess. I was waiting for you to come back.”

 

“Sorry, you were unconscious while my brother treated you, so I decided to go the library. I bought some bread, eat up. You must be hungry since you skipped lunch and dinner.” Ryan looked apologetic.

“Thanks, Ryan. Hahaha, I actually have been feeling hungry for some time.” Kevin laughed.

 

“Don't mention it. I feel so tired right now, I'll change my clothes before I go to sleep.” said Ryan.

Kevin sat on Ryan's chair to eat the bread. He asked Ryan curiously after he was done changing, “Wait, Ryan. Is it okay if I sleep on your bed? Wouldn't you feel… awkward?”

 

“Why should I? It's not like you're going to do something questionable to me. You can sleep on the other side, right?”

 

Kevin nodded. While waiting for Kevin to finish eating, Ryan played with his phone. After a while, Ryan locked his phone and asked Kevin if he wanted to go somewhere tomorrow.

 

Kevin wiped off some crumbs from his mouth, “Sure. Where will we be going?”

 

Ryan told Kevin that his friends opened a café and flower shop nearby. Ryan thought it might be good to get some fresh air after everything that happened today, and he also said that his friends might be able to help him. Kevin nodded and replied that he might as well as return to his apartment tomorrow. Ryan agreed and both of them decided to go to sleep.


	3. Smile of a Snowdrop

It was another cold and windy morning in Las Vegas. Two days have passed since Ryan helped Kevin to restore his memories.

 

A slender female was staring out from the balcony; she gazed at the frozen scenery around her. She took a deep breath and she went back to her room. She lied on her bed, slightly turning her head to look at the flower vase beside her bed.

 

She smiled, “It is already the time for you to bloom, Snowdrop.”

* * *

 

At Ryan’s house, Kyle was feeding their dogs. Ryan just woke up, and saw Kevin staring out the window.

 

“Good morning, Kevin. What are you doing?” Ryan asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Good morning! Nothing really, I just wanted to see the winter scenery around your place.” Kevin replied as he closed back the curtain.

 

Ryan went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He also asked Kevin if he wanted to go the café in the morning or in the afternoon. Kevin thought about it, and said that he would prefer to go in the morning so they can jog together there. After Ryan’s done, he went downstairs and greeted his brother.

 

“Brother, I’m going to our friends’ café together with Kevin. Do you want something?” Ryan asked.

“Sure. Buy some food, snacks or something. Your friends might be hungry.” Kyle replied.

 

Ryan nodded. He went on his way upstairs to check on Kevin. Kevin insisted to jog together to the café, although Ryan was still worried about Kevin’s injuries. In the end, Ryan had to agree with Kevin, and they departed from the former’s house to the café.

 

On the way to the café, Ryan and Kevin were talking about something when suddenly Ryan abruptly stopped for a moment. Kevin, who looked confused, asked Ryan what happened.

 

“It’s nothing. I felt like someone is watching us.” Ryan whispered.

Kevin looked more confused, “Watching us? Why?”

 

Finally Ryan told Kevin about this mysterious person who was stalking him for a few times before. At the moment when Ryan was telling Kevin about it, a female with a basket ran through them, “Excuse me! I’m in a hurry right now.” She bumped onto Ryan, but she kept running, “Sorry!” She shouted from afar.

 

“Ouch. Why do people keep bumping onto me lately?” Ryan mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it, Ryan. At least she doesn’t steal anything from you.” Kevin replied.

 

Ryan scratched his head; he didn’t want to remember that incident. It made Kevin receive more injuries than he already did. Ryan tried to change the topic, and decided to continue jogging.

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived at the café, Ryan knocked on the door. A woman with reddish-brown hair welcomed them in. Meanwhile, another person was overlooking from outside the balcony.

 

“Why has he to come to this place? I don’t want to meet him at all.” She murmured.

 

Ryan smiled at the woman with reddish-brown hair, “Maya, it’s nice to see you again!”

“Welcome, Ryan! It’s been a long time since the last time you came here. What’s up?” Maya looked welcoming.

 

Ryan told Maya about his reason to come there; he also introduced Kevin to her. Ryan said he wanted to meet with Maya’s younger sister, Mio.

 

Mio and Maya were originally from Japan. Their father is a businessman while their mother owns a popular café and a flower shop in Japan. Mio and Maya went to the United States to continue their mom’s business there. One day Ryan visited their shop to film one of his videos, they became friends from there.

 

“She’s in her room, I’ll go call her. Please have a seat, and do you want to order something?” Maya asked nicely.

 

Ryan refused the offer because he wasn’t hungry yet, but he thanked her for the offer. Ryan and Kevin decided to take a seat outside the café. Maya went upstairs to Mio’s room.

 

“Mio, Ryan is looking for you. Come down and talk to him.” Maya said.

“I don’t want to meet them. I’m busy.” Mio replied.

 

“It is not polite at all. If he came here, he must have important business with you.” Maya folded her arms.

Mio grunted, “What business, I’m sure it is nothing important. Maybe he wants to shoot some other video here or something.”

 

“Fine, but don’t regret your decision.” Maya went downstairs.

 

Mio looks confused, her emotions were mixed. She couldn’t think which the best decision for her was. She stood up from her bed, opened her room’s door and shouted, “Hold on, sister!”

 

Maya turned her back, “What is it?” Mio said seriously, “I… I’ll meet him. Tell him to wait.” Maya looked surprised for a second, yet she smiled afterwards, “That’s my sister. Don’t worry, I’ll tell him.” She went downstairs.

 

Mio went back to her room, at the balcony, “I hope I can do it, Snowdrop.”

* * *

 

Maya wrote down Ryan and Kevin’s orders on a piece of paper. She told them that Mio will deliver their orders later. Ryan smiled and thanked Maya. Kevin wondered what the reason for Ryan to come here was.

 

Ryan suddenly blushed and scratched his head; did he hide something from Kevin?

 

Later, Mio finally walked out from her room and tended to the guests. She looked away while she placed the tray on the table, “Here is your order Ryan.” She sat down and asked Ryan what business he needed from her. Ryan whispered to Mio, and told her that he needs something from her flower shop. Ryan told Kevin to wait, and he nodded.

 

Mio brought a catalog for Ryan, “You want to buy a bouquet of flower? What kind of bouquet do you want?”

Ryan was hesitant at first; he looked afraid to say it, “I’m not sure if you have all the flowers, but here’s the list.”

 

“Did you know, Ryan? You are like the last customer that came here.” Mio smiled faintly.

Ryan tilted his head, “Like the last customer? What about it?”

 

Mio walked around, “He was a nice and tall gentleman. He frequently came to this shop in the past, to buy bouquets for his amnesiac wife. He usually ordered flowers with the meaning of Love. But one day, he looked really sad. It was the last time he came here; he bought a bouquet of Magnolia flowers.”

 

“What is the meaning of Magnolia?” Ryan asked.

Mio looked straight to Ryan’s face, “There are a lot of meanings. Although, I believe the meaning of Magnolia is Life Force.”

 

Mio tried to change the topic, “Ryan, can I ask you for whom this bouquet is for?” Ryan replied, “It is for Kevin.” And he told Mio about his current relationship with Kevin. Mio went silent for a moment; Ryan thought he said something wrong.” Mio smiled, although it was a faint one, “Alright, I’m going to make the best bouquet for you.”

 

While waiting for Mio, Ryan decided to look around the flower shop. It took a while before Mio was done with the bouquet. When she called Ryan, he was startled to see Mio’s face possessing some cuts, and tears were falling from her eyes.

 

Ryan panicked, “W-what happened to you, Mio?”

Mio smiled wryly, “Well, some Rose thorns scratched me, and pollens got into my eyes.”

 

Ryan insisted to help Mio, but she refused. “It is not necessary, Ryan.” She put Ryan’s hand away, “Here is your bouquet, Ryan. I hope you and Kevin would like it.”

 

Ryan stared worriedly, “Is it because of me? Did you hurt yourself after what I said before? I’m sorry-…”

Mio raised her voice, “Stop it, Ryan! I’m just a florist, I mean; I have no rights to interfere with your relationship with Kevin. I don’t have to hurt myself because of that.”

 

Ryan suddenly hugged Mio out of the blue, “I’m sorry. It is my fault, but I hope you understand.” Mio punched Ryan’s chest and started to cry, “It is not your fault, silly!” Mio pushed Ryan away from herself, “It is cold outside, don’t make him wait any longer.”

 

Mio looked away from Ryan, and went to another section of the flower shop. Ryan had no choice but to go outside. “I’m sorry, Ryan. It is not your fault, it’s mine.” She murmured.

 

“What took you so long, Ryan? I was waiting for you.” Kevin pouted.

Ryan laughed, “I’m sorry. I bought something from Mio’s shop. I think she’ll come here soon.”

 

Inside the flower shop, Mio wiped off her tears. She decided to make the bouquet, but before that, she went inside to the café, and went upstairs to her room to take something. Some moments later, she was done with the bouquet. She murmured, “I hope you like it, Ryan.” She went outside, and talked to Ryan.

 

Mio tried to smile, “Here’s your bouquet, Ryan.” Ryan thanked her and said, “It looks beautiful” Despite Ryan was thanking her, she didn’t respond to it.

 

“Are you going to give to someone?” Kevin asked curiously.

 

Mio looked to Ryan’s direction. He felt her stare and nodded, “It is yours, Kevin.”

As Mio expected, Kevin was surprised. “Are you serious? I mean, why did you buy me a bouquet in the first place?” Kevin asked.

 

“Well, you can accept it as a present from me and Mio.” Ryan smiled.

Mio panicked, “I-it’s true. Welcome to Las Vegas and our café!”

 

“That’s understandable.” He said. Kevin stood up from his seat, “Thank you for the bouquet, Mio! It feels nice to be your friend.”

 

Mio froze; she felt a warm and honest appreciation from someone. She smiled to Kevin; she realized the reason why Ryan fell in love with Kevin. In spite of her heartbreak, she tried to accept the fact.

 

It was painful for her, but she didn’t have the right to destroy the relationship between Ryan and Kevin. Later, the two boys bid farewell to Mio. Before they went off, Mio ran to the flower shop and took something.

 

Mio looked nervous, “Here’s a small bouquet for you, Ryan. It consists of Chrysanthemum, Daisy, white Heather, Iris, and some other flowers. I’m sorry and thanks.”

Ryan patted Mio’s head, “You didn’t need to say sorry. I may not understand your feelings, but I hope someday I will. Thank you.”

 

Mio walked out from her shop while Ryan ran to Kevin’s side. Both of them bid farewell to their female friend, she raised her thumb. Mio paced to the table and sat there.

 

She took a sip of her tea, “I believe I should stop stalking them from now on.”

 

Mio was looking around the winter scenery and at the direction where Ryan went with Kevin. Maya called Mio from inside the café, “Mio, I need some help here! Come here as soon as you can.”

 

Mio ran to the café’s door, “I’m here!” She looked behind and smiled, “Good luck, Ryan. I hope the best for you.”


	4. Lost Memories

Ryan finally reached Kevin’s apartment. In front of Kevin’s room, Ryan had to leave him because he had another business to attend to. Kevin understood him and decided to go inside. He placed the bouquet on the kitchen’s table and decided to take a rest.

 

While he sat on the sofa, his phone started ringing. He picked it up, it was from his father. His father bluntly asked about Kevin’s condition, “Kevin, how are you? I was worried; I heard you got into an accident there.”

 

“I’m fine, dad. It did hurt at first, but I’m okay, thanks to Ryan and his friends.” Kevin smiled.

 

A small commotion can be heard from his father’s side, “Can you tell me more about your condition? Your mom can’t stop asking me about it.”

 

Kevin took a deep breath, “I’m okay, like I said earlier. Oh, sometimes my head hurts a lot. I don’t know why, but I think it is only a headache. What about you and mom’s condition?”

 

“We’re fine. Well, take care, my son. I love you.” His father replied.

“Dad, stop it!” Kevin laughed.

 

“What? Is it wrong for their parents to tell that to their child?” His father asked casually.

“No, but.” Kevin stopped for a while, “Dad, mom, I love you.”

 

Kevin stood up from the sofa. He put his phone on the table, and he went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he looked at the bouquet. He was amazed because of Mio’s work on the bouquet, later he noticed there was a small note beside the bouquet.

 

“This bouquet consists of: Calla Lily, Carnation, Daisy, Chrysanthemum, Kalanchoe, Lisianthus, Cream Rose, Stargazer, and Iris.”

 

There was another note; it was from Mio, “This bouquet was made by Ryan’s request. These flowers were from his list. He said it was the same bouquet he gave you in the past. Although I added some flowers, but I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“The same bouquet, what does it mean?” Kevin thought to himself.

 

Kevin tried to recall about it, when suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his head. He almost lost his breath; he tried to gasp some air, “… Ryan.” He whispered.

 

Did Kevin finally remember something?

* * *

 

The next day, Ryan received a text message from Kevin. Kevin told Ryan that he had business with other people for today. He wasn’t sure about what he should do while he’s alone. He went downstairs to feed his dogs.

 

He wondered if he should make a video with his friends, but he felt like everyone was busy preparing for Christmas. Later, Derrick came up to Ryan.

 

“Ryan, do you want to go to the minimarket? The others are coming too.” Derrick asked.

Ryan looked to Derrick’s direction, “Are you guys going to buy Christmas supplies?”

 

Derrick gave a thumb up, “You got that right. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Sure!” Ryan replied cheerfully.

 

Ryan went upstairs to prepare. On the way to his room, he met with Sean. “Do you want to join us to the minimarket, Sean?” Ryan asked nicely.

 

“I can’t, not feeling good today. I’m sorry, Ryan.” Sean looked down.

Ryan patted Sean’s shoulder, “It’s alright. Get well soon, dude.”

 

Sean thanked Ryan as the latter went to his room. A moment later, they assembled outside. Derrick went with Erika while the rest were in Ryan’s car. Around 20 minutes later, they arrived at the minimarket.

 

Some of them went to separate sections. Ryan went alone, he thought about what to buy for Christmas decorations. While he looked around, it seemed like the others went to the food sections, Ryan went there to catch up with the others.

 

He decided to buy Sean’s favorite food; he hoped it’ll help his friend feel better. Will and Greg bought some snacks, Derrick went to the pet food section, Erika and Daina went to the decoration section.

 

“Should we decorate the house with the tree, or only the decorations?” Erika mumbled.

Daina looked around, “But it seems the tree would be expensive. I’d rather choose the decorations only.”

 

Erika turned around, “I will ask Ryan later.”

 

Everyone assembled in the decoration section, each one of them were looking for different decorations.

 

Ryan folded his arms, “I think we only need the decorations. I already have a miniature tree at my house.”

“That’s settled. We’re going to look for them. Daina, can you lend me a hand?” Erika asked.

 

“Hold on! I’m still trying to take something from the shelf.” Daina replied as she jumped for a few times.

 

Greg decided to help Daina. In the end, they purchased their food supplies, the decorations, and other extra stuffs. When they arrived at Ryan’s house, they put all of the extras in the living room to sort them out. While Ryan heated Sean’s food, he called him down.

 

There was no response from Sean; he thought Sean went to sleep. He went to his room to check, as he opened the door, Sean leaned back from his chair.

 

“What’s up, Ryan?” Sean looked curiously.

Ryan exhaled, “Dude, I thought you were asleep. Come down, I cooked something for you.”

 

“I didn’t know that you can cook.” Sean laughs casually.

“Was that sarcasm, you did know that I can’t cook. Come on!” Ryan said as he embraced his friend’s shoulder.

 

As they went to the kitchen, Sean looked happy of what he had seen. “You bought me this, Ryan? Thanks!” Sean said as he sat down on the chair. They were eating and talking together, and afterwards, Sean’s expression turned a little sour. He stared down the floor and spoke up.

 

 “Ryan, I need to talk to you.” Sean said.


	5. Our Different Opinions

“What is it, Sean? We’re talking right now.” Ryan asked.

“I mean, we need to talk privately. Can we talk about it tomorrow?” Sean said.

 

Ryan nodded in confusion; Sean looked serious for a second earlier. It must be important for Sean. Ryan decided to sleep it off and talk to Sean tomorrow.

* * *

 

In the afternoon, Ryan stood up in front of Sean’s room. He knocked at first, and Sean opened the door. His face was red, and he coughed for a few times. Sean lied down on the bed while Ryan sat on the chair, and asked about the thing he wanted to talk about.

 

“It is about Kevin.” Sean said.

 

Ryan stared in confusion. His friend asked about his opinion on Kevin. Ryan felt embarrassed and told Sean about his impression. As the latter stood up from the bed, he said that he heard Ryan fell in love with Kevin and asked if it was true or not. Ryan replied that it was true, and asked him not to tell the others. When Sean heard about Ryan’s confession, he sighed.

 

“I don’t want to burst the bubble, but what will other people say to you if they come to know about it later? Aren’t they going to see you weird?” Sean looked sad.

Ryan looked up, “I’m sure they can accept it, they’re pretty open-minded.”

 

“Are you sure about it?” Sean asked.

Ryan looked unhappy, “If you don’t like my relationship with Kevin, just say it, Sean.”

 

Sean became speechless; it was an unexpected response from his friend. He immediately shook his head, “I’m fine with it. We have been friends for a long time. I… I just don’t want you to get bullied by others.”

 

Ryan stood up and embraced Sean, “I’m sorry, Sean. I know you’re worried about me, but you don’t have to be. I’ll be fine.”

 

Sean held back his tears and told Ryan that he was sorry about it too. They talked for a while to lighten the mood. Afterwards, Ryan stood up and slowly made his leave, but not before flashing a weak smile towards his friend on the bed.

 

Later that night, Ryan was spacing out on his bed, someone knocked on his door. “Come in.” Ryan said. It was Sean. The occupant smiled at him and asked what was up. Sean looked down and apologized to Ryan once again. He said he didn’t want to break their friendship, and Ryan confirmed that he wouldn’t want the same.

 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t help you at all today, Ryan. Perhaps Haruka can help you.” Sean held his chin.

Ryan looked uncertain, “It has been a long time since I talked to her but, I’ll see what happens tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks. Good night, Ryan.” Sean went out from Ryan’s room.

Ryan smiled, “Good night, Sean. I hope you feel better soon.”


	6. A Cup of Warm Tea

That day was the sixth day for Ryan. He tried to contact Kevin but there was no response from him. Ryan later remembered about Sean’s idea. He browsed around his phone’s contacts and called Haruka.

 

Ryan met Haruka at the café, the same place of Mio and Maya. Haruka is a mysterious person; she didn’t talk much to anyone. They’re not related but, some people once said that Haruka is also a family member to Mio and Maya. Haruka never responded about it anyone though.

 

Haruka picked up the call, “Hello. Haruka Minamoto here.”

“It is me, Ryan! I thought you changed your phone number.” Ryan said.

 

“No I didn’t. Is there any problem?” Haruka asked.

Ryan looked uneasy, “I need to talk to you. Do you still live at Mount Charleston Lodge?”

 

“Sure. I will text you my house number later.” Haruka replied.

 

Ryan thanked her and closed his phone. He prepared as soon as he could, then he drove off to Haruka’s place with his car. Around thirty minutes had passed, and he finally reached Haruka’s house.

 

Haruka stood in front of her house’s door, “Good afternoon, Ryan.”

“It is freezing outside. How are you adapted to it?” Ryan closed his hands and let out soft breaths from his mouth to warm them up.

 

“I like cold places. Come inside and warm yourself up.” Haruka let out a faint smile.

 

Ryan went inside and sat on the sofa at the living room. As he warmed himself up, Haruka went to the kitchen. “Do you want a cup of tea, and what kind?” Haruka asked from the kitchen. Ryan replied, “Sure. Anything is fine.”

 

After a few moments, she stepped out from kitchen, “Here is a cup of Chamomile tea and blueberry shortcake. It can help you relax.”

 

Ryan sipped a small amount of the warm tea. He silently appreciated the taste and the aroma that it brought out. They talked for a while until the topic switched to Kevin. He started the story right from the beginning. It took a while for Ryan to finish.  Haruka appeared like she understood the young man’s situation.

 

“I can’t blame you to be honest. But from what I heard about Mio and Sean, that’s one complicated situation. Mio fell in love with you ever since you met her. Sean has been your friend ever since you were still in university. They have their own reasons, Ryan.” Haruka sipped some tea.

Ryan nodded, “Yes. I am fully aware of that.”

 

She chuckled in amusement, “Of course you’re here to hear about my opinion, not to be blamed by me. Hold on, I will think of something.”

 

A moment later, Haruka spoke up to Ryan. “Ryan, do you remember about anything significant that happened to the both of you? I mean something he considers as an important memory of you and him?”

 

“Something significant that happened to the both of us?” Ryan looked confused. “We made a promise before he went back to Los Angeles. That’s what I remember.” Ryan said.

 

Haruka smiled, “You both made a promise? That’s sweet. I can’t think about anything else. Perhaps your only guide to recover Kevin from his amnesia is that promise you were talking about.”

 

“I hope so. Thank you for listening to me, Haruka.” Ryan shook Haruka’s hand.

“No problem. As your friend, I should help you as much as I can. If you need any more help, you can call me. Okay, Ryan?” Haruka patted his shoulder.

 

Before Ryan went outside, Haruka spoke a last piece of reminder. Ryan nodded and thanked Haruka once again before driving away. Haruka watched as the vehicle’s silhouette slowly faded. She went back inside and decided to read a book, “It was a complicated situation but I hope you can help him, Ryan.”


	7. Silver Ring of Promise –Ending–

Christmas day has arrived, but sadly it was raining outside. People have gathered at Ryan’s house. They had fun setting up decorations except for Ryan; he was in his room, staring outside the window. Perhaps he couldn’t stop worrying about Kevin.

 

He tried to contact Kevin, but he received no response. At the very least, he hoped he could spend this Christmas with Kevin just in case he ends up forgetting everything, Ryan thought to himself.

 

Ryan stood up and went downstairs. The others greeted him cheerfully and Ryan smiled back at them. He took his umbrella and approached the front door. Before he could open the door, someone stopped him.

 

Kyle folded his arms, “Where are you going, Ryan? It is raining outside.”

Ryan’s expression turned serious, “I’m going to Kevin’s apartment.”

 

He rushes outside despite the bad weather, Kyle just stood there while shaking his head. “What’s up with him, Kyle?” Erika asked. The former shrugged, “I don’t know. He’s heading to Kevin’s apartment all by himself.”

* * *

 

Mio and Maya were cleaning the café because some of the rain got inside. Maya poked Mio, “Mio, isn’t that Ryan running outside?”

 

Mio went to her café’s front door, “What are you talking about? No one is going outside-… Oh.”

 

“Do you believe me now? Anyway, he looks like he is in a hurry.” Maya put her hand under her chin, deep in thought.

 

“Why?” Mio thought to herself, and then she suddenly remembered that today is Christmas day, or the seventh day before Kevin lost his memories.

 

Mio wiped the window, “I think I know why he’s in a hurry, sis.”

* * *

 

Ryan took a breather under a tree; he fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. “Haruka Minamoto speaking. What’s up, Ryan?” The voice from the other line spoke. Ryan told Haruka about the current situation, “I hope you don’t mind, but it’ll take me a while to go there.” she replied.

 

“Yes, I understand. I’m going to Kevin’s apartment first; see you later and thank you.” He flipped his phone closed.

 

Some time has passed, Ryan finally reached Kevin’s apartment. Slowly he knocked on the door and waited, but there was no response. A few more knocks followed and the silence stood still. It would seem nobody was there. He went to the ground floor and asked the security.

 

“Kevin? He went outside this morning, and hasn’t returned since then.” The security said.

 

Ryan thanked the security and ran outside to continue his search for him.

* * *

 

“What if I put this decoration here? Does it look good?” Daina asked.

“Perhaps it is more suitable on that empty space.” Greg said.

 

“An hour has passed but he hasn’t returned yet. Where is he?” Kyle mumbled.

 

Not long after that, Will received a call from Ryan. “Hey, what’s up?” Will asked. Ryan explained the whole situation to Will, “It is still raining outside. Are you sure, Ryan?”

 

“I’m sure; it is up to you guys. I’m going to look for Kevin some more, and please don’t tell Sean about this. I don’t want him to be mad at me.” Ryan hesitantly said.

Will asked, “Mad at you? What happened?”

 

“It is a long story, and I hope you don’t forget to tell them. Thanks.” Ryan cut the call.

 

After Will closed his phone, he told the others about the situation. They agreed to help him, but there’s still one person left. Will’s unsure if he should tell Sean or not, but he had to make a decision.

 

Will went upstairs to Sean’s room, he knocked on the door. “Come in!” Sean said as he opened the door. “What’s up, Will?” he asked. Will later told him about the situation, and followed up that he wasn’t supposed to tell Sean.

 

“Do you want to join us, or…?” Will asked as he scratched his head.

Sean exhaled, “Sure, but I’ll go by myself. That’s okay with you guys, right?”

 

Will nodded his head in agreement, and then he went downstairs to prepare himself up. Sean closed his eyes as he leaned on the door, as he was deep in thought.

* * *

 

An hour has passed since Ryan called Will. Ryan hasn’t received any updates from Haruka, when suddenly his phone rang. It was from Will, he told Ryan that they have met up with Haruka in a café.

 

Ryan went to the café as soon as possible. When he finally arrived there, he was surprised by Mio and Sean’s appearances. Mio noticed that Ryan already came, she approached him slowly, and before Ryan could speak, Mio put her finger on Ryan’s lip.

 

Mio smiled, “We are here purely to help you. You can’t search for him in the city all alone by yourself, obviously. Also, no one needs to know what happened between us, right?”

 

Sean laughed, and said the same thing to Ryan. Ryan nodded, and thanked them. Haruka folded her arms, and smiled from afar. Ryan later explained the situations to them, and said it would be best if they split up into groups.

 

They agreed, and before they went out to start the search, Mio asked Ryan if it was okay for her to borrow his house key. “Why do you need my house key?” Ryan curiously asked. Mio rolled her eyes, “Perhaps Kevin went to your house or the areas around it?”

 

“But, my brother is at home-…” Ryan’s speech was halted, “Your brother and your parents went out before we left your house earlier.” Sean said. Well, Ryan had no choice but to lend his house key. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything funky to your house, Ryan.” Haruka grinned.

 

Mio went outside to take her umbrella, and shared it with Haruka. When they were far enough from the café, Mio laughed cheerfully. “Our plan worked smoothly, right?” Mio laughed.

 

Haruka unlocked her car, “Indeed and we should hurry. They can find Kevin anytime soon; our first destination is your café, right?”

Mio sat inside as she closed her umbrella, “Yes, I need to tell my sister first, and then we’ll go to Ryan’s house.”

* * *

 

Inside the café, Derrick asked Ryan if it was okay for his team to join up with them for a while. Even though Ryan’s not sure why Derrick’s team had to join up with him, he agreed. The more the merrier after all.

 

They went out from the café, and decided to look around the area first. When there were no clues about Kevin’s whereabouts, they transferred to another area. Almost an hour passed, but Derrick’s team hasn’t separated from them yet.

 

Ryan turned his back, “Aren’t we supposed to split up by now?”

“Oh, that’s true. See you, and don’t forget to tell us when you find him.” Greg walked away.

 

Only Ryan and Sean were left, and they continued to walk. They still couldn’t find anything about Kevin, not to mention there were no updates from the others, and then suddenly Sean paused on his tracks, exhausted.

 

Sean panted, “I’m sorry, Ryan. I don’t think I can continue to look for Kevin with you. I’m exhausted. Go on ahead without me.”

“I suppose we can stop for a moment.” Ryan said.

 

“No, that’s not necessary. I’ll catch up with you when I feel better.” Sean said. Ryan didn’t want to leave Sean alone, but he had no choice and continued the search.

 

Ryan kept walking until he reached a seemingly desolated area. The place looked like a ghost town; all the stores were closed down and there was no one there. “Perhaps it is because of the rainstorm.” Ryan thought to himself.

 

He kept walking until he saw a silhouette from the distance. Ryan approached the silhouette and hoped that he could ask the person about the strange area. As the fog dissipated, the figure’s features slowly became visible.

 

Ryan widened his eyes, “Rebecca? Is that you?”

“Ryan! Fancy meeting you here, what are you doing in the middle of the rainstorm?” Rebecca asked.

 

“Taking a stroll? What about you? What are you doing here?” Ryan asked.

“I’m from the store; I bought some stuff to celebrate Christmas at home. Want to come over to my house and come celebrate Christmas with my family?” Rebecca smiled.

 

Ryan scratched his head, “Sorry, I can’t. But thanks for the offer; can I ask you something though?”

“That’s too bad, and sure. What is it?” she looked at him curiously.

 

 Ryan checked his surroundings, “Since I’m not familiar with this area, can you tell me why it looks so… abandoned? And did you, by any chance, meet Kevin here?”

 

Rebecca chuckled, “This area is not desolated, Ryan. People bought so many things from the stores before Christmas came, so basically they’re sold out, and another reason is to celebrate Christmas together with their family or someone special.”

 

“To celebrate Christmas together with their family or someone special” Ryan mumbled to himself.

Rebecca looks embarrassed, “Sorry, I totally forgot about your last question. If you meant Kevin Wu, then yes. I think I saw him, but I couldn’t completely recognize his face because of the rain and the thick fog.”

 

Ryan was shocked by what Rebecca said. “Where did he go?” he quickly asked. Rebecca pointed to the straight road, “He went towards where I came from. And I believe he was drenched from the rain. I didn’t see him with an umbrella.”

 

Ryan shook Rebecca’s hand, “Thank you so much, I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

“Don’t mention it, and you should hurry. He might get sick if he stays too long under this rain.” Rebecca smiled.

 

“You’re right. I’m going on ahead, and thanks again, Rebecca!” he charged off.

 

Rebecca smiled and waved at Ryan while he rushed off to find Kevin. Ryan almost tripped but he managed to quickly regain his balance. The thick fog made Ryan unable to see the road clearly, he grunted.

 

After a while, he started feeling Kevin’s presence. He slowed down his pace, and found a small silhouette in the distance. The silhouette looked like it was sitting on the roadside. He tried to approach the figure and saw Kevin sitting there, alone and soaked from the rain.

 

Kevin sat with his face against his knees, like he was crying. Ryan approached him and covered Kevin with his umbrella, not caring about the cold raindrops seeping through his clothes. Kevin thought the rain has stopped; he looked up and was surprised by what he saw.

 

Kevin stood up, “R-Ryan, what are you doing here?!”

Tears fell from Ryan’s eyes, “I have finally found you, and I am here for you, Kevin.”

 

As soon as Kevin heard that from Ryan, he hugged him, “Thank you, Ryan. I got lost, and I thought I was going to stay here for a long time.” Ryan shared an umbrella together with Kevin, “We dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone, for we will never separate.”

 

Kevin was taken by surprise by what Ryan told him. Ryan asked if there was something wrong, but Kevin shook his head. They kept walking until they found a park with a fountain in the middle and decided to sit there.

 

“Kevin, I want to talk to you about something, with all my honesty.” Ryan said.

“What is it Ryan?” Kevin asked.

 

Ryan shrugged, “I have been missing you since you went back to Los Angeles a long time ago. When I heard you got into an accident, I immediately rushed to the hospital. Perhaps the doctor told you that you got amnesia, but I’m not sure. The doctor told me the details about the amnesia, and unfortunately I was not able to help you at all despite the fact that I tried to make you remember and, by any chance, get your memories back. Instead you only got injured more because of me. I’m so sorry, Kevin.”

 

Kevin looked at Ryan, “…”

 

Ryan continued, “Today is the last day before your memory about us completely disappears. But before that happens, I want to cherish this moment alone with you.” Ryan took a small box from his pocket, he opened the box, and it was a ring made of silver. Ryan proposes Kevin, “Kevin, do you want to be my… boyfriend?”

 

Ryan’s voice was trembling when he asked that, perhaps he feared that Kevin would reject and hate him. Kevin smiled at Ryan, “I already remember everything, Ryan.”

 

Ryan looked at Kevin in confusion, “Do you mean that…?” Kevin nodded, “I missed you too, Ryan. That’s why I came to Las Vegas, to meet you. But unfortunately, when I was going to your house, I got hit by a car, and I don’t remember anything ever since. You have been helping me to recover my memories, and I started to remember everything slowly when you bought that bouquet for me. Although I felt that I could be a burden to you so I was trying to recover my memories by myself.”

 

Kevin looked embarrassed, “That moment when you mentioned our promise, I suddenly remembered everything. It is all thanks to you, Ryan.”

Ryan’s lips started to form a smile, “That means a yes for the proposal?”

 

Kevin nodded, “We dreamed a dream, hooking pinky fingers with our special someone, for we will never separate. Yes.”

 

Ryan stood up with Kevin; he put the silver ring on Kevin’s pinky finger. “Look! We have a matching pair of rings!” Kevin said happily. Ryan’s too excited about the current situation and suddenly kissed Kevin.

 

Ryan blushed, “Oh, uh, sorry about that. I got carried away.”

“Don’t worry, Ryan. Although your face is as red as a tomato right now. Hahaha!” Kevin laughed.

 

Ryan looked away, “H-Hey cut it out! I think we should go home. Maybe the others are waiting for us.”

“Alright, we shouldn’t make them wait, right?” Kevin folded his arms.

 

Ryan nodded, “Yes, and before that…”

 

“I love you.” Ryan kissed Kevin one last time under the rain.


	8. Forget - Me - Not –Bonus Chapter–

Ryan looked at Kevin’s clothes, “Your clothes are drenched from the rain.” Kevin tilted his head, “Yeah. I can’t find a place to shelter earlier.” Ryan grabbed his hand, it made him wonder, “Where are you going, Ryan?”

 

“The boutique shop nearby.” He replied.

Kevin paused, “It is not necessary, Ryan. I’m fine.”

 

Ryan looked down, “For me it’s not, you can catch a cold. And think about your wounds too.”

“Fine, but don’t buy anything expensive, alright? I’ll pay you back when I get back to my apartment.” Kevin mumbled.

 

Ryan took Kevin to the boutique shop and let Kevin choose his clothes. Kevin went out from the dressing room, “This looks fine for you?” He asks, embarrassed.

 

Ryan stood up, “It looks good on you. Oh, you forgot about one thing.”

Kevin looked at Ryan confusedly, “What is it?”

 

Ryan approached Kevin, “You forgot this.” Ryan said as he wrapped a scarf around Kevin’s neck. “Thanks.” He thanked him with a small hint of bashfulness. “You’re drenched from the rain too, stupid.” He continued, laughing.

 

“At least I’m not soaked like you!” Ryan said in his defense.

Kevin pinched Ryan’s cheek, “You should get some clothes for yourself too.”

 

“Ouch! Okay, okay.” Ryan pouted at Kevin.

 

Ryan and Kevin brought their clothes to the cashier and paid them. The cashier smiled, “Thank you for your purchases. Please come by again.”

 

As they stepped out, Ryan looked at the sky, “The rain has stopped.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Kevin stretched his body.

 

“It could be a good or bad thing.” Ryan said seriously. “What is the good thing?” Kevin asked, “We are not going to get wet again.” Ryan closed his umbrella, “And the bad thing?” Kevin asked again, “I can’t kiss you in the rain again.” Ryan said jokingly.

 

Kevin smacked Ryan’s back and embarrassedly said, “You should stop taking chances to do so, dumbass.”

Ryan laughed, “Take it cool, dude. We should do it properly next time.”

 

“No way, at least not in public.” Kevin looked away, to avoid his partner’s gaze.

 

They talked about a lot of things on the way to Ryan’s house. Halfway through their travel, they stopped by at Mio’s café.

 

“We should stop by for a moment.” Ryan said.

“Do you have a business here, Ryan?” Kevin asked.

 

“Not really.” Ryan said. He looked inside from the entrance, “It seems like there’s no one here. Let’s go home, Mio and the others are probably there.” Ryan sighed. They decided to continue going to Ryan’s house.

 

They finally arrived at Ryan’s house. “The door is open. Maybe they already came back?” Ryan murmured. Ryan and Kevin went inside and found themselves in a dark and empty house.

 

Kevin looked around, “Are you sure there’s someone here?”

“I hope so. Since I heard Marley’s barking earlier.” Ryan sighed.

 

Ryan looked around blindly, “We need to find the light switch first. I can’t see anything at all.”

 

They walked blindly to the living room, “I think I have found the switch.” Ryan said. He turned the light on, and the others jumped from their hiding places.

 

“Surprise, Ryan!” The others laughed together.

Ryan laughed, “Dude, are you guys trying to scare us or something? I thought a thief broke into the house.”

 

Someone appeared from the kitchen, “Did you mean us, Ryan?”

“Mio, Maya, and Haruka is this your plan all along?” Ryan said.

 

“It wasn’t just us, the others planned it too.” Maya replied with a smile.

Ryan looked down, “That means, Kevin’s disappearance-…”

 

Haruka folded her arms, “No, he did disappear from his apartment. I’m not going to spend my time going from Mount Charleston to Las Vegas for nothing, obviously.”

 

Meanwhile when they were talking about it with his friends, someone embraced both Ryan and Kevin which caught them off guard. “Looks like both of you are officially dating, huh?” Kyle smiled.

 

Ryan sweated nervously, “W-What are you talking about, brother?”

Kyle messed up Ryan’s hair, “Don’t lie to me. Those rings can’t solely be accessories, right?”

 

“O-okay, I admit that I’m officially going out with Kevin.” Ryan looked nervous.

Sean nodded, “Congratulations to the both of you, Ryan and Kevin!”

 

Ryan looked sad, “Are you fine with this, Sean?”

“What’s up with that sad expression? Didn’t I tell you earlier at the café? As long as my best friend is happy, I’m happy too.” Sean smiled innocently.

 

Ryan nodded, “Thank you, Sean.”

 

Maya took a large cake from the oven, “Merry Christmas! It’s the right time to celebrate it right?” The others cheered happily, while Mio offered something to Ryan.

 

“I made this special bouquet for the both of you.” Mio smiled.

Kevin looked at the bouquet, “May I know the meaning of the bouquet, Mio?”

 

Mio smirked, “Forget – Me – Not bouquet. It means true love.”

 

“Stop teasing us, Mio.” Ryan looked away embarrassedly.

Mio pouted, “I’m not teasing, it is the truth.”

 

Maya called Ryan from the kitchen, “I need your help here, Ryan. You should cut this cake and share it with your friends.”

“Sure!” Ryan replied as he came to the kitchen.

 

Ryan cut the first slice of the cake, “Who are you going to give that first slice of cake, Ryan?” Daina asked. Ryan thought about it for a second, and decided to give it to Kevin.

 

“I can’t take the first slice of the cake, Ryan.” Kevin politely declined.

 

The others look surprised by Kevin’s response. “Why can’t you be the one to take it, Kevin?” Ryan said.

 

“I believe it is kind of unfair to the others. I mean, you can’t simply give the first slice to me just because I’m your boyfriend.” Kevin smiled.

 

Ryan nodded, and agreed that Kevin indeed had a point. Ryan approached and gave the cake to his brother, Kyle.

 

Kyle responded in shock, “Wait- What, are you serious?”

Ryan laughed, “Of course I am, brother. I believe it is fair if I give it to my brother.”

 

“Probably you’re just confused who to give it to. Thanks anyway.” Kyle jokingly said to Ryan. After Ryan has sliced and shared the rest of the cake to the others, they went to the lounging room to talk, and they played games.

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the kitchen, Mio, Maya, and Haruka were talking about something.

 

Haruka took a sip of her tea, “Both of you are quite bold to close your café during an important holiday like Christmas. This is usually the season where shops are packed.”

“Well, I can’t say anything much about it but I believe nobody would end up coming anyway because of the rainstorm earlier.” Maya said as she cleaned the kitchen table.

 

Mio looked at Haruka, “It’s been a while since you came to our café though.”

“That’s true, I haven’t found the right time to visit. Don’t worry; I’ll come visit your café at New Year’s Eve.” Haruka said.

* * *

 

Erika whispered something to Derrick. “That’s a great idea, Erika.” Derrick said to Erika, and he went upstairs to take something.

 

“What is Derrick up to, Erika?” Greg asked.

Erika teased, “You’ll know sooner or later.”

 

As soon as Erika said that, Derrick went downstairs and said, “Hey guys, I think we should take a picture together.” The others agreed with Derrick’s idea.

 

“Where’s the best spot to take the picture?” Will asked.

Greg looked at the lounge, “The lounge looks messy. Ryan’s room is small too.”

 

“Kitchen looks fine to me.” Sean shrugged.

 

They gathered at the kitchen while Derrick set the camera. “The camera is almost ready. Hold on.” Derrick said from the lounge. “Hurry, Derrick. We can’t let this moment slip away.” Erika said.

 

“It’s done. I already set the timer, so take your position, guys.” Derrick called out as he walked to the kitchen.

 

Together, they simultaneously said, “Cheers to us!” and smiled as the camera beeped. They successfully took the photo, and laughed at the result because of their unexpected weird poses.

 

Their cherished moment will always be remembered.

 

Silver Ring of Promise • Forget - Me - Not •

– The End –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《 Credits 》  
> Thank you for reading Silver Ring of Promise • Forget - Me - Not • until the end.
> 
> I hope you like my first fan-fiction project and continue to support me.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend, shinoue for helping me.
> 
> 《 Disclaimer 》  
> Mio Asakawa, Maya Asakawa, and Haruka Minamoto are my OCs.
> 
> Doctor Davidson and Rebecca Bunker are fictional characters.
> 
> I do not own the rest of the characters in the story. They belong to their respective owners, and themselves.
> 
> 《 Source of Inspiration 》  
> Nine Point Eight by Mili - https://youtu.be/fgtwncI3RuM
> 
> YUBIKIRI-GENMAN by Mili - https://youtu.be/AN72_SVbETA
> 
> 《 References 》  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanakotoba  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism
> 
> http://www.buzzle.com/articles/flowers-meanings-list-of-flowers-and-their-meanings.html  
> http://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings
> 
> http://thelanguageofflowers.com/


End file.
